El Secreto Mejor Guardado
by PrincesitaRota22
Summary: Una Weasley y un Malfoy; imposible, ¿no?


**EL SECRETO MEJOR GUARDADO**

**Rose POV**

Estoy en el baño de chicas arreglándome como todos los sábados. Todas las semanas, ansío la llegada de este día. Después de almorzar, yo, Rose Weasley, voy a la Sala Multipropósito, y paso ahí toda la tarde. Nadie sabe la razón de mis ausencias, y por ahora nadie las sabrá.

Me pongo el vestido rojo que a él tanto le gusta, ya que combina con mi pelo. Como toda Weasley, tengo el cabello pelirrojo, pero heredé los incontrolables rizos de mi madre, Hermione Granger. Me maquillo un poco y cuando estoy totalmente lista, salgo del baño y me dirijo hacia nuestro lugar de encuentro.

Si la gente supiera… Si mi familia se enterara… Pero por ahora, esto debería ser un secreto. Juntar a nuestras familias siempre fue algo prohibido, pero nosotros somos la excepción a la regla. No es algo que hayamos decidido, simplemente sucedió.

Cuando llego a la Sala Multipropósito, comienzo a hacer el procedimiento para poder entrar. Camino frente a la pared tapizada y repito tres veces: "Necesito un lugar para estar con él".

Como siempre, la puerta apareció de la nada y pude entrar en la sala. Ahí me esperaba el ser más perfecto del universo, que casualmente también era la última persona con la que debería estar. Sus cabellos rubios brillaban al igual que todos los días y sus angulosas facciones, tan parecidas a las de su padre, demostraban ansiedad.

Al verme llegar, sonríe haciendo que todo a nuestro alrededor empiece a brillar. Allí esperándome, estaba Scorpius Malfoy.

Lentamente, nos vamos acercando el uno al otro, y cuando estamos tan cerca que casi nos rozamos, el empieza a susurrarme al oído.

- Te extrañe, Rose. La semana se hizo eterna. No veía la hora de llegar y estar con vos.

- Scorpius…- murmuro acercándome a su boca, hasta que ninguno de los dos se puede contener y nos fundimos en un beso infinito.

Si, ambos sabemos que nuestro amor es prohibido, pero tarde o temprano, el mundo tendrá que aceptarlo.

**Scorpius POV **

Estoy vistiéndome en mi cuarto, y como todos los sábados, tengo una sonrisa que eclipsa todo lo malo que hay a mi alrededor. Y todo se debe a ella. Rose Weasley. La persona que me da fuerzas para seguir día a día, la que me hace mejor persona y a quien yo amo con locura. Pero obviamente, nuestra relación es un secreto.

Un Slytherin y un Griffindor jamás se podrían juntar. Pero muchísimo menos podríamos juntarnos Rose y yo. Eso es imposible. Yo, Scorpius Malfoy, tengo totalmente prohibido acercarme a ella. Y todo por una estúpida cuestión de genes.

Al principio habíamos intentado odiarnos, como lo habían hecho nuestros padres; pero finalmente nuestro amor fue más fuerte.

Acordamos mantener lo nuestro en secreto, por lo menos hasta graduarnos. Se lo diríamos al mundo cuando estuviésemos listos. Pero mientras tanto, nosotros disfrutamos juntos cada fin de semana en la Sala Multipropósito; y allí es adonde me dirijo ahora.

Cuando llegué al tapiz, comencé con el procedimiento para poder entrar. Como todos los sábados repetí tres veces: "Necesito un lugar para estar con ella". Y, al igual que siempre, apareció la familiar puerta que me llevaría hacia mi felicidad.

Pero cuando entré, la Sala estaba vacía. Rose todavía no había llegado. Miré mi reloj. Las dos menos diez de la tarde. Faltan diez largos minutos para que llegue.

Gracias a dios, no hizo falta esperar, porque un segundo después escuché como la puerta se abría. Y ahí, de la nada, aparece mi Rose, mi diosa personal, la única chica que amé en mi vida y la que espero cada sábado ansiosamente. Al verla llegar, tan hermosa como siempre, no puedo dejar de sonreír. Ella sonríe también, haciendo que todo desaparezca a nuestro alrededor.

Comenzamos a acercarnos el uno al otro, anhelándonos más a cada paso, pero sin dirigirnos la palabra. Nuestras miradas hablan por nosotros.

Cuando llego junto a ella, me acerco a su oído y comienzo a susurrarle, como a ella tanto le gusta.

- Te extrañé, Rose. La semana se hizo eterna. No veía la hora de llegar y estar con vos.

- Scorpius…- murmura acercándose cada vez más a mi boca. Amo como suena mi nombre en sus labios.

Y sin poder aguantar un segundo más, nos besamos. Nos besamos como si todo lo demás no importara y sólo existiéramos nosotros dos; fundiéndonos en una sola persona.


End file.
